


Melting Hearts

by spiderlilies



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlilies/pseuds/spiderlilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for Day 3 of Polyship Week hosted by polyshipprompts on tumblr.</p>
<p>Prompt:  Imagine your polyship is living together and on one of the hottest days of the year their air conditioner breaks. Who strips first? … Who actually attempts to fix the situation? Most importantly- who is the jerk that puts ice cubes down the others’ backs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr a couple days ago but forgot about ao3. Whoops. Super short and sweet.

“ _Oooo waaa oooo,”_ Anne continued making noises into the fan, which she was hogging, and giggled at the distortion it caused to her voice. 

At least someone was having fun in this Sahara heat and Amazon humidity, because Eleanor was about ready to murder the guy in the neighboring apartment for his air conditioning unit. 

“Are you certain we do not have an instruction manual?” Max asked as she stripped out of her camisole, now down to only her fancy, electric blue bra and short shorts.

She was a distraction and she knew it, but Eleanor hardly had the energy to remove the casing from the a/c, much less entertain the thought of fooling around with her girlfriend. She would likely pass out from the heat first, and that would just be embarrassing. 

“ _Oooo waaa oooo_.”

“When do we ever keep instructions?” She sighed and looked into the mess of coils and fans and parts she knew nothing about. There was also something organic that certainly did not belong there. “Is that a mouse nest?”

Max peered over Eleanor’s shoulder and wrinkled her nose. It was a mouse nest.

“That explains the smoke,” Anne said from her seat on the hardwood floor, which was only marginally cooler than the rest of the room. “There a fried mouse in there?”

“Ew,” Eleanor and Max said in unison. Anne shrugged and started crunching on a piece of ice from the bowl of heart-shaped ice cubes they had set out for emergency cool-down measures. 

“Do we have rainy day cash stashed in the cookie jar? We could hire someone to come out and fix it,” Eleanor suggested, not wanting to wait for their landlord to get around to the repair which might take weeks. 

Anne shook her head. “Spent it on makin’ cookies after you complained that cookie jars should have cookies in ‘em,” she reminded her.

Eleanor groaned. Anne and Max had eaten half the batch before she even ate one and it was hardly her fault they had poor resource management skills. Spending rainy day cash on cookies was unbelievable.

“That’s it. This is where I die.” She tossed the screwdriver back into their tool box and flopped over onto the couch. They should not have bought a leather couch, it was going to practically glue itself to her if she stayed here too long.

“ _Le jour le plus chaud de l’année._ The hottest day of the year,” Max said as she checked the weather on her laptop, which was radiating more unnecessary heat into the room.

“ _Waaa oooo waaa_.” 

Eleanor reached for her sweating glass of water, but, before she got to it, there was suddenly a sharp, cold bite down her spine. She jolted off the couch with a yelp and ice fell out of her tank top and to the floor. 

Anne snorted and then began a laugh, but it sputtered out when the fan blew her hair into her mouth. Max bit her lip, though who knew which one of them she was attempting not to laugh at. In her palm, she held another melting heart, marking her the clear culprit.

“Oh, it’s on,” Eleanor said, narrowing her eyes and grabbing for the bowl.

Somehow, Anne got there first and snatched away the bowl of ice, joining up with Max. Clearly Anne was on the same page as her, ready to begin a war of slipping ice down each other’s shirts, but Max apparently had other intentions. 

The chilled water in Max’s cupped hand spilled over onto her chest, she gasped, and both Anne and Eleanor were suddenly fixated on the path the water took between her breasts. She took another heart between her fingers and drew a zig-zag from her breastbone to bellybutton, the muscles in her stomach twitching from the cold sensation. 

“You melt my heart,” Max said looking between them both, straight-faced.

“Anne,” Eleanor said flatly, “take care of Max, I’m breaking up with her and her horrid jokes.” 

With an amused smile, Anne shook her head and put the bowl back on the coffee table. “I’m gettin’ popcicles. Want one?”

“Wait, do you not want to try my way of cooling off?” Max pouted reaching after Anne who was already headed to the kitchen and out of her grasp. 

Eleanor gave her a brief kiss to the shoulder and followed Anne. “Your way would end with Anne and me dying of a heatstroke. Enjoy your quality time with your ice.”

Eventually, Max did join them in the kitchen for popcicles, though she continued to be pouty, especially when she saw that her favorite cherry flavor was all gone. She ditched her shorts in further effort to cool down and to persuade her girlfriends into bed, but they remained immovable. 

Anne shared the fan with Eleanor in solidarity, and soon Eleanor caved and was singing songs into the fan along with Anne, if only to cease the _oo_ ’s and _wa_ ’s.

Five days later, their air conditioner would be fixed, and, to Max’s delight, a great many batches of ice cubes would be used up before then.


End file.
